plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)
:For the international version, see Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. The Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time is a game in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. Game icons 植物大战僵尸2高清版功夫世界 Plants vs. Zombies 2 HD.png|The icon of the game from the 1.0 update to the 1.1 update PvZ 2 China future Icon.png|The icon of the game from the 1.2 update to the 1.2.7 update latest.png|The icon of the game from the 1.3.0 update to 1.3.2 update China 1.3.3.png|The icon from v1.3.3 (Current icon) Areas Differences between the international version *Almost all plants can be obtained by collecting puzzle pieces (10 puzzle pieces to be precise). Also its possible to obtain costumes through puzzle pieces of that type (the number vary depending of the plant). * There are several ways to get these puzzle pieces: daily giveaway, monthly prizes, daily challenge against the Treasure Yetis, Gargantuars and Zombot Sphinx-inator, buying the monthly offer, replaying certain levels in every world. Since 1.3.3 version, those also can be obtained by using gems in the Vasebreaker feature (don't confuse it with the mini-game from international version), spending Golden Seeds (obtained after using gems in Vasebreaker), exchanging Golden Medalls (obtained in Survival mode), and dropped by zombies in Survival mode. *The map design is like the old map design for international version. (Before 1.7 version) *There is a level system: **Player can upgrade plants to level 2 (with 30 puzzle pieces and 50,000 coins) and to level 3 (with 50 pieces and 100,000 coins). **Zombies also have a level system. **Player can watch plants' level and highest level zombies that he/she faced. *Zombies never drop diamonds. You can only get diamonds with the daily prizes the player can claim, after some levels or buying them with real money. *You can get some plants with coins. * Costumes affect to Plant food ability for each plant. Plants who doesn't have plant food effect also doesn't have a costume. ** Changing costumes is not avaible yet. * Stars are still collectible and they are used for unlocking some plants. * Cherry Bomb is the only money premium plant. * There are some exclusive plants, zombies, brain busters and worlds: **Kung-Fu World and its elements. **Coffee Bean, Plantern, Archmage Zombie, Cavalry Zombie, Rogue Zombie are exclusive for Chinese Dark Ages. **There are exclusive brain busters in Far Future and Dark Ages. **Monthly special plants. *Endless Zone and Vasebreaker are not playable. *Zen Garden is not available as well. So, the player cannot boost plants. *Diamonds have a different purpose. Player can use diamonds for opening new worlds, using the Nuclear Cucumber power-up, and unlocking new plants and costumes. *Turbo button is a premium feature. *Pinata Party is not playable. Instead there are daily missions. There are three difficulties for each mission. Prizes depend on level difficulty. These missions are: **Fighting aganist the Zombot Sphinx-inator to get plant pieces **Fighting aganist Gargantuars to get plant pieces **Fighting aganist Treasure Yetis to get costume pieces *There are minor changes on plants **Snapdragon's face is different **Sun-shroom is bigger in its seed packet **Some plants have different costumes than international version but these costumes are also found in internaitional version's code ***Sunflower's, Peashooter's and Wall-nut's costumes don't change depending on season. *The only Zombots from the international version are the Zombot Sphinx-inator and the Zombot Dark Dragon * Instead of the Zombot Tomorrow Tron, there is a Zombot Temporal Tron. *Unlike the international version, the loading screen changed. **This is similar to the iOS version of Plants vs. Zombies. Plants In the game, plants aren't obtained by getting their seed packets at the end of a level. Instead, they are obtained by collecting puzzle pieces of that plant. Returning plants *Peashooter *Sunflower *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Cabbage-pult *Grave Buster *Twin Sunflower *Repeater# *Snow Pea *Kernel-pult *Spikeweed *Cherry Bomb* *Spikerock# *Threepeater# *Squash *Split Pea *Torchwood *Tall-nut# *Jalapeno *Melon-pult *Winter Melon# *Imitater *Blover *Starfruit *Marigold *Sun-shroom *Puff-shroom *Fume-shroom *Hypno-shroom *Magnet-shroom *Coffee Bean *Plantern *Chomper% New plants *Bloomerang *Iceberg Lettuce *Bonk Choy *Snapdragon *Power Lily *Coconut Cannon *Spring Bean *Chili Bean *Lightning Reed *Pea Pod *Laser Bean *Citron *E.M.Peach *Infi-nut *Magnifying Grass *Tile Turnip *Sun Bean *Pea-nut *White Radish *Fire Gourd *Heavenly Peach *Bamboo Shoot *Oak Archer *Freeze Mushroom *Carrot Missile Truck% *Flame Mushroom *Dandelion% *Vigorous Broccoli% *Pomegranate Machine Gun% Cameo appearances *Gatling Pea - Using Plant Food on a Peashooter or Repeater temporarily upgrades it into a Gatling Pea. * means that is a premium plant. # means that is a coin premium plant. % means that is a monthly special plant. Zombies Returning zombies *Zombie (now known as Basic Zombie) *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Flag Zombie *Gargantuar *Imp *Dr. Zomboss (using his new time-based Zombots) *Dancing Zombie (rides a jetpack in Far Future, known as the Disco Jetpack Zombie) New zombies Ancient Egypt *Mummy Zombie *Conehead Mummy *Buckethead Mummy *Flag Mummy Zombie *Ra Zombie *Camel Zombies *Explorer Zombie *Tomb Raiser Zombie *Pharaoh Zombie *Mummified Gargantuar *Imp Mummy *Zombot Sphinx-inator Pirate Seas *Pirate Zombie *Conehead Pirate *Buckethead Pirate *Flag Pirate Zombie *Swashbuckler Zombie *Seagull Zombie *Seagull *Barrel Roller Zombie *Imp Pirate Zombie *Imp Cannon *Pirate Captain Zombie *Zombie Parrot *Gargantuar Pirate Wild West *Cowboy Zombie *Conehead Cowboy *Buckethead Cowboy *Flag Cowboy Zombie *Prospector Zombie *Pianist Zombie *Poncho Zombie *Chicken Wrangler Zombie *Zombie Chicken *Zombie Bull *Zombie Bull Rider *Wild West Gargantuar Kung-Fu World *Kung-Fu Zombie *Conehead Kung-Fu Zombie *Buckethead Kung-Fu Zombie *Flag Kung-Fu Zombie *Torch Kung-Fu Zombie *Hammer Zombie *Drinking Zombie *Qigong Zombie *Blew Zombie *Gong Zombie *Monk Zombie *Conehead Monk *Buckethead Monk *Admiral Helmet Zombie *Flag Monk Zombie *Torch Monk Zombie *Swordsman Zombie *Nunchaku Zombie *Imp Pirate Zombie *Tiger Imp *Drinking Monk Zombie *Imp Monk *Han Bronze *Knight Bronze *Qigong Bronze *Gunpowder Devil *Blade-Wielding Hero Far Future *Future Zombie *Conehead Future Zombie *Buckethead Future Zombie *Future Flag Zombie *Jetpack Zombie *Shield Zombie *Bug Bot Imp *Robo-Cone Zombie *Disco-tron 3000 *Disco Jetpack Zombie *Mecha-Football Zombie *Gargantuar Prime Dark Ages *Peasant Zombie *Conehead Peasant *Buckethead Peasant *Knight Zombie *Peasant Flag Zombie *Imp Monk Zombie *Jester Zombie *Dark Ages Gargantuar *Wizard Zombie *Zombie King *Announcer Imp *Imp Dragon Zombie *Zombot Dark Dragon *Rogue Zombie *Archmage Zombie *Cavalry Zombie Others *Chinese Treasure Yeti Download links You can download it here: - For Android: http://www.popcap.com.cn/plants_pc.html?news_id=480&platform=25 - For iPhone/iPod touch: http://www.popcap.com.cn/plants_pc.html?news_id=472&platform=27 - For iPad: http://www.popcap.com.cn/plants_pc.html?news_id=471&platform=26 Gallery Main Menu chinese.png|Main menu of the game from the 1.3.0 update. Trivia *Chomper is so far only returning plant that is a monthly special plant. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Chinese Category:China exclusive Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:China Games Category:Game versions